Endless Love
by HamanoAyumu303
Summary: An endless love is what you feel with the one you truly love. They grew up together, then a couple adopted him and she was left all alone. "I love you..." were the last words he had said. R&R!


**Disclaimed.**

**Endless Love**

**.**_O_**.**

**.Prologue.**

For most eternally, love can`t be destroyed nor be wasted. It's just the people who decides their own path. Becoming sad, or happy. They all chose it.

Without blaming the _fate_ that binds everything.

_Love_, therefore, mustn`t have to be _**seized**_ for anything wrong that happens. It is a warm feeling that amongst all of us had experienced.

_Fate_ is said to be a destined happening that neither it is gonna cause happiness or sadness. We must be strong and always stand in our own feet.

So that in time we could protect those we treasure the most.

**Love** is what you give to someone even if you don`t receive any. It is a feeling that is so strong yet also fragile.

So we have to be _strong_.

Sometimes, love is often described as an endless river that has a beginning but has no ending.

We have to cherish every bit moment of it. The feeling of being _loved_.

The first experience might have been light and tingling. When we got to know and understand it very well, we might have think it`s a bad feeling.

That is wrong. Yes, truly.

It was not bad to think of it as bad. If it is really that all.

**.**_O_**.**

When we feel sad. We cry or give a sad expression.

That's right. _Cry_ to the reach of your heart`s content. Give it your all. _Cry_.

Because, the harder we cry we become strong. And the strength we have will be more.

Crying is making all the pain go away and when a shoulder is there to lean on.

And after that _smile_.

Remember to always smile. :)

The thing`s that happened in the past were just petals from a flower. That can be blown away.

Memories can be forgotten.

Important memories can be kept and treasured.

Just like love. Treasure it the most and you will be rewarded.

A river like an **_endless love_**.

* * *

><p><em>A <span>friend<span> is one who knows you and loves you just the same._

**- **Elbert Hubbard****

**Chapter One: Childhood Friends**

"Natsume nii-san! Natsume nii-san!" shouted a young girl.

A chuckle came out. "What is it Mikan?" ask a voice and the owner of it smiled.

"Look, there!" she pointed at it. A flower blooming.

It was at the color of bright red.

"What do you think of it?" she asked with great energy and a wide smile.

"It's pretty," said the boy.

"Hi hi..." the girl only giggled.

While the boy smiled once again.

**.**_O_**.**

The two had been together ever since the day that they had met. Unwillingly be apart.

So they made a vow to be with each other.

For once, a thought of being apart would be saddening. For them, so much pain will be endured.

They started of as enemies but later on the friendship that they formed turned out to be one of the most everlasting and painful love.

The girl was born on the 1st of January and the boy was at the twenty-seventh of November.

With their age gap, the boy was older by two years. So the girl calls him _nii-san_.

Similarities weren`t seen but they are somewhat called _fated_.

They look good with each other and they spend time alone almost in all of the day.

Living at a village, and at an orphanage.

Whenever and wherever they are they have a strong _bond_ that can never be broken.

They never lied to each other nor hid secrets from the other.

The girl is far more naive and the boy is smart and moody. When it comes to the girl he would be defeated with a sigh.

Yes, that`s right. A sigh.

For more than five years that they`ve been together. The closeness was rather touching.

They were like siblings.

And the sharing secret`s was far too good.

Neither of them was serious, the cheerful and energetic childish one was the one who said: "Don`t be such a serious _noob_ Natsume-niisan." She pouted.

"Forget those problems. We should be living our life to the fullest!" an add to the sentence and a laugh.

Yeah forget about problems and choose the easy way. But not _dodge_ problems.

Face them with might and courage and you`ll become more stronger.

First, just have to be strong. You can be able to protect those who are important to you.

And just be happy.

Showing a smile that is warm.

And spend the rest of your life with them.

**.**_O_**.**

It was noon when they decided to go to the orphanage again.

With the greeny grass of spring and the cool breeze of the wind, they two, were walking.

Walking to the crowded path of flowers.

They were at a forest, where they can stroll around and play when the mistress, who was in charge of that orphanage, is still away.

But they always come back after a long hour of running, hide and seek, and climbing trees.

They also take baths at a river and lake where it`s refreshing water can soothe you to pleasure.

Then again, they always do the same thing.

What makes it a different one was that when the mistress of the orphanage is going back early they had to go back too.

They have to go back early because the old woman will scold them, make them clean the whole office and to not eat in the rest of the day.

But, they two always get it under _control_.

The skies that they saw that day were _baby blue_.

"What a beautiful color." the girl of eight said.

"Yes, it really is..." said the boy of ten years.

"Natsume-niisan," said the girl.

"What is it chibi?" asked the boy while he smiled.

"Daisuki!" she said as she grinned with her teeth showing.

The boy smiled again and hugged the girl.

The child seemed to be confused but she hugged back.

"Just promise me we`ll be together always!"

"I promise," said the boy.

After a week of that, everything was quiet. No birds in the open sky.

There was no one in and out of the orphanage that was happy except the mistress.

Silence is all the girl hears.

She saw men in black suit with black shades.

In a so curious state she was in, followed the men and saw a couple who looks elegant and splendid.

Her _Nii-san_ was with them. She then run and hugged the boy.

"Natsume-niisan! Natsume-niisan! Where are you going?" asked the child in between tears.

The boy who was worried didn't let it out. The sad feeling.

Instead, he smiled.

"Mikan, nii-san is going to be away for a while."

"When is Natsume-niisan gonna come back?" the girl asked again.

"Some time soon..."

He hugged the girl who didn't know anything.

A rich and childless couple had adopted him because of his intelligence and wise decision-making.

They wanted a child far more long ago.

And now it came true.

Even if it is painful he had to do it.

He will do it for his _girl_.

His cute little girl.

The separation is going to hurt but in order to be strong.

Everything takes risks and sacrifices in order for the one that they love.

"I'll come back for you," he said as he caresses the girl`s lustrous hair.

"I love you..." were his last words when the car, that will take him to the airport, had left.

There she goes running.

Calling his name for more than once.

Sobbing, and running like a helpless widow.

Even as a child, it felt painful.

She then tripped by a small stone and gave up.

And cried and cried.

With those memories that they`ve been together always. She was relieved.

And stood up. By her arm she wiped the tears away.

_Crying is only for babies_, she thought. _Nii-san said that but when you're really sad cry and cry that will make you more stronger_.

"I will wait for you, _Natsume-niisan_..." she says in soft whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>The story I made out of curiosity if someone would review.<strong>

**Basically, I often see stories that are left behind out of the stories with many reviews.**

**Aspiring writers or authors that expect many reviews from unique readers that don`t get reviews are somewhat sometimes being sad.**

**To put your heart and soul to a masterpiece of an imagination to create a good and interesting story is expected to many.**

**I`m probably one of the youngest authors here. I'm just #1 and #3 years old. So forgive me for my bad grammar and please judge this story by leaving a review.**

**I will improve, if I can... X3**

**I`ll do my best to fit in with the very good authors here. :)**

**Thank you very much for reading and take care!**

**-_Yuuki_**


End file.
